Welcome to Jordan
by Gigastric3
Summary: After embarrassing Team Rocket, six trainers decide to take a train to a spa three towns away. However, there train is derailed in the town of Jordan and they find themselves stuck! While getting to know the town of Jordan, they must deal with a mayor who hates them, a sheriff who dislikes them and a town that could really use their help. After all, it's not like they're leaving.


The helicopter roared over the tower as smoke rushed out of several broken windows. Looker stood up in his seat to stare out at the wreckage. He turned to the two other people inside the aircraft and smiled.

"Today's a good day to go Rocket hunting, don't you think?!" He yelled trying to make sure he was heard over the propellers. One of the people, a woman with pink hair, smiled back weakly as she held on. "Come on, Stephanie, you have to get used to flying someday." The woman, Stephanie, looked down at her tablet in response. The other person, a man in a black hood sat with his back to the wall and a parachute strapped to it. A blast rung out from below forcing the helicopter to swerve. Stephanie jumped in her seat while Looker went to check on the pilot. He pushed back into the room and yelled at the man in the hood.

"All right Locke! I believe that was your cue! Go take out those Rockets!" Looker flung open the door to the helicopter as the hooded man got up and readied himself.

"Be careful!" Stephanie yelled before clamping her hand over her mouth in an attempt to stave off her nausea. Locke nodded his head without looking back and jumped into the wild blue yonder, literally diving head first into danger.

…

When Kenzi had woken up that morning, she had no idea that she'd be fending off an attack by Team Rocket. All she had wanted to do that day was meet a few friends and take some pictures. Instead she and her Chandelure were engaged in a heated battle against several Rocket grunts and their pokemon. Not only did there not seem to be any end in sight to Team Rocket's manpower but there also seemed to be no way that she was going to get any back up of any kind.

"Chandelure, use Hex!" The Luring Pokemon unleashed a wave of black energy that sent various pokemon flying backwards into their trainers who recalled them and fled. "Stop them with Telekinesis!" The grunts flew backwards and slammed hard into the walls, falling into unconsciousness. Alone at last, she tried to get a signal on her PokeNav to call for help but the signal was being jammed. Throwing her blond hair out of her face, she recalled Chandelure and took off down the hallway. Now if only she could find the signal jamming device…

"What's that?" Kenzi stopped to stare out the window with several other scared people as a helicopter flew overhead and something or someone jumped out.

"Hey! All of you hand over your money, supplies and pokemon!" Twelve Team Rocket grunts emerged from out of nowhere with a parade of Arbok and Weezing. Kenzi looked around frantically. Judging by the looks of things, she was the only trainer amongst the group of civilians. The trainer smiled, smoothed out her skirt and grabbed three PokeBalls. More for her.

…

"Easy fellas. Me and my buddy here mean you absolutely no harm." Rocko and Jorge held their hands in the air to signify that they were on the up and up. The grunts formed a tight ring around them, reaching out to search the trainers. Suddenly a blast of electricity hit the ring and they all hit the dirt, paralyzed. Rocko smiled before reaching down to the floor. "On the other hand, Joltik doesn't mind causing harm." A small furry yellow spider-like pokemon ran up Rocko's arm and settled itself onto his hat. Jorge picked up his coat off of the floor and threw it over his shoulders. He reached inside the pockets and pulled out a PokeBall, sending out his Crawdaunt.

"Rocko, we don't have time for games. The leader said that the jamming device is on the next room so we've got to hurry or Wave City will lose its star attraction." Rocko sighed before letting out his Galvantula.

"How did I get stuck with you Mr. Serious? I should have taken Stella up on her chance to travel with her instead." Rocko and Galvantula started off for the next room while Jorge and Crawdaunt stared out the window. "Come on, we need to shut off that device!"

Jorge shrugged, turning away from the window and stepping over a Rocket grunt.

"Rocko, I could have sworn I just saw somebody jump out of a helicopter."

"You're losing it, man. Time to get you back to the sea."

…

Stella and Erica ran down the hallway as an entire Rocket contingent chased them. Stella fumbled for a PokeBall when Erica tripped over thin air and hit the deck.

"Are you freaking kidding me?! Now you fall?" Stella dragged her off of the ground and pulled her behind a corner as the grunts rushed past looking for them. Stella sent out her Chatot. He sat on her head as his trainer related to Erica what she was going to do. Speaking in a hurried whisper, Stella told Erica of how she was going to use Chatot to get a message to the Wave City police. Erica nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Are you crazy? It'll never work!"

"Yes, it will. We just have to distract them until help arrives. Between the two of us it shouldn't be too hard." After some careful thought, Erica agreed and sent out her Azumarill.

"This had better work, Stella. I'm tired of running." Stella nodded and then turned to Chatot.

"I'm counting on you. Make mama proud. Tell the first police officer you see that they must send help if we're going to survive this." Chatot repeated everything she said word for word before breaking the nearest window with Hyper Voice and flying out. There were sounds of commotion as the Rocket grunts rushed back towards them.

"You ready, Stella?" The two girls stood in the middle of the pathway, Erica's Azumarill in front and Stella's Stoutland in the back. For a second, Erica noticed something flying through the air towards the building but pushed the thought out of her head. The grunts came around the corner, PokeBalls at the ready.

"Azumarill, Play Rough."

…

Morgan could not imagine having more fun than this. Her Muk was in a very fierce battle against the leader of the operation on Wave City Tower, a man named Snyder, who wielded the power of a Ninjask. Muk couldn't keep up with Ninjask's speed but he was holding his own by keeping it from going anywhere.

"Muk, use Gunk Shot!" Muk spit out a large black corrosive goo at an incredible speed, catching Ninjask off guard and defeating it. "That's too bad. I was hoping to have more fun with you before you lost." Snyder grinned.

"It seems you have some skill in battle but mark my words, you have nowhere near the strength to defeat me! Grumpig, come on out and use Psybeam!" He threw a PokeBall and out came the Manipulate Pokemon, bouncing on its springy tail. It fired a rainbow colored blast from one of the pearls on its head at Muk who crumpled under the attack and lay out defeated. Morgan recalled him and took a step back out of reflex, noting that she had gotten very close to the edge of the roof during the battle. A helicopter could be heard in the distance above her and Morgan moved forward towards her opponent who was laughing at his win but also eyeing her with his beetle-like eyes. She threw her purple jacket to the ground and straightened out her torn t-shirt. There was no way in hell she was going to lose to this maniac. She grabbed another PokeBall but before she could throw it and release her next Pokemon, something dropped down from the sky and landed between the two. As the figure stood up, he dropped a parachute and threw back his hood. Morgan gasped.

"You're back."

…

Locke dove straight forward down to the roof of the building, thoroughly enjoying the battle that he got to witness as he fell. At the right moment, he pulled the parachute and with great ease, landed on the roof. He pulled off his hood as Morgan's words entered his ears. Locke grabbed a PokeBall off of his belt and sent out his most trusted pokemon, a Liepard that yawned widely before settling into a battle stance.

"Of course, I'm back Morgan. Now it's time for me to have a little fun." Liepard roared and Grumpig took a bounce back. Snyder ground his teeth together and readied himself. Locke looked at his watch and then to Snyder. "You ready to dance?"


End file.
